Fleur sauvage
by violettepoete
Summary: Toute ma vie j'ai été amoureuse de Neville Londubat.
1. Vieil amoureux

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Toute ma vie, j'ai été amoureuse de Neville Londubat.

Genre: Romance, général

Note : Merci à Nikita Lann pour m'avoir aidé à développer l'idée !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

**Fleur sauvage**

Chapitre 1 : Vieil amoureux

Toute ma vie, j'ai été amoureuse de Neville Londubat.

Bon, d'accord, pas toute ma vie. C'est à quatorze ans que ça a commencé, lors du seul cours d'Histoire de la Magie que j'ai vraiment écouté. Jusque là, il avait été une sorte d'oncle, un membre de la famille, puis un professeur, mais il n'avait jamais été autre chose, avant d'être mon oncle, il n'avait jamais vécu.

Et puis, j'ai découvert la guerre. Oh, bien sûr, je connaissais déjà, mais c'était juste un mot, un mot dont on ne m'avait pas expliqué la signification et dont je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre le sens.

A quatorze ans, enfin, on nous avait parlé de la guerre contre Voldemort. J'avais compris l'importance énorme qu'avait joué ma famille dans ce conflit. Et quel rôle il avait joué. J'ai eu un coup de foudre. Sans même le voir, je suis tombée amoureuse de son histoire, de son courage, de ses actions et de sa bravoure.

Je sais ce que vous pensez : que l'amour n'a pas dû rester longtemps en moi, parce que nous n'étions pas en guerre et qu'il est difficile de faire acte de bravoure en temps de paix, mais vous vous tromperiez. Il n'a fait que grandir et grandir et grandir. J'ai aimé sa patience, sa gentillesse et même cette stupide manie qu'il a de toujours se rabaisser.

J'ai écouté davantage dans ses cours, sans en entendre un seul mot.

Le temps s'écoula, la vie continua, l'eau passa sous les ponts, j'obtins mes ASPIC, je partis de Poudlard. Mais jamais, jamais je ne l'ai oublié. J'ai bien essayé, je suis sortie, je suis allée à des soirées, j'ai même eu quelques rendez-vous.

Mais voilà, je suis, en fin de compte, comme ma mère : je ne tombe amoureuse qu'une fois. Alors, pour passer le temps et parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose, j'ai étudié les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. La passion pour la matière est venue lentement mais sûrement et au bout de quelques mois, j'étais accro.

Trois ans après Poudlard, j'eus mon diplôme. J'en étais à ce point dans ma vie où je m'interrogeais sur la suite lorsque Hagrid, qui n'était plus tout jeune, proposa de m'engager comme assistante à Poudlard. Il avait désormais besoin d'aide pour faire manger les différentes créatures, nettoyer les cages et veiller à leur bien-être.

L'offre était alléchante, bien sûr. Je serais indépendante financièrement, je vivrais au château... et je _le_ reverrai. Je ne le voyais guère et l'idée de lui parler d'égale à égal me ravissait le cœur et eut raison de mes dernières hésitations.

J'ai pris mes affaires, rendu les clés de ma chambre universitaire et, fin août, j'avais signé mon contrat. J'avais aussi une autre raison pour accepter aussi facilement : le petit Andy, mon cousin, le fils de Percy et Audrey. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait toujours été fragile, il était le plus jeune et ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard tout seul, quelque chose que je n'imaginais même pas. Quand j'y suis allée, il y avait mes deux frères et six de mes cousins. L'idée qu'il y soit sans personne pour veiller sur lui avait ennuyé toute la famille et en apprenant l'opportunité qui m'avait été offerte, j'avais aussi eu la mission officieuse de prendre soin de lui.

Retourner à Poudlard avait un côté excitant et terrifiant. Je n'étais plus une élève désormais, j'étais une adulte de vingt ans, mais revoir le château, ce fut comme y aller pour la première fois. Hagrid m'accueillit d'un sourire amical ses cheveux blancs hirsutes dressés sur la tête, il était toujours aussi fort qu'un bœuf. Je fis léviter ma malle et le suivit. Il m'emmena d'abord à l'intérieur et je posai mes affaires dans un appartement petit, mais confortable.

Nous sortîmes ensuite et il m'expliqua en détail ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ma journée commencerait tôt et finissait tard, mais j'avais des pauses régulières. Je rencontrais mes tous nouveaux collègues, mes anciens professeurs. Je discutai avec le professeur Skystar lorsque Neville entra dans la salle de réunion. Il me serra amicalement la main et je lui rendis son sourire. J'étais satisfaite de constater que j'étais davantage à l'aise avec lui et plus à même de me contrôler.

-Ah, tu peux le croire ?, demanda t-il à mon interlocutrice, ses mains serrant les miennes, me mettant au comble de la joie. La fille d'un de mes amis assistante à Poudlard ! Les années passent si vite...

-Les meilleures sont à venir., intervins-je.

-Pour toi, peut-être. Moi, je suis plus vieux de jour en jour.

-Comme nous tous., répliquai-je, avant de comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

Heureusement, la directrice entra à ce moment, lui permettant de ne pas répondre. Chacun trouva un siège et je m'installai, mortifiée. Quelle espèce d'idiote j'étais ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me taire ?

Il me fallut un moment pour me reprendre, mais je réussis à garder un air concentré durant la réunion, qui fut, je dois le dire, épouvantablement longue. Je laissai mes pensées dériver mais elles me ramenaient constamment à Neville. Être si près de lui après si longtemps ne paraissait plus être une si bonne idée. Mes sentiments n'avaient en aucune façon besoin d'être encore alimenté. Et si quelqu'un le découvrait ? Oh, j'en mourrais de honte. Il n'y avait rien de honteux, mais je savais que je ne pourrais supporter son regard plein de pitié... Mais si jamais il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, lui aussi ? Mon cœur s'emballa violemment et je me tortillai sur ma chaise, me forçant à écouter avec attention.

Je regardai à ma droite. Rainer, professeur d'arithmancie, arrivé, à en croire Hagrid, il y a deux ans, m'adressa un regard ennuyé qui se dégela peu à peu pour aboutir à un sourire. J'y répondis aussi discrètement et poliment que possible et détournai la tête. La réunion finit enfin et tout le monde se dispersa. Afin de m'installer un peu avant le dîner, je retournai vers ma chambre.

Mon appartement, situé dans l'aile droite, au premier étage, ouvrait d'abord sur un petit salon comportant un divan et un bureau. Une porte droit devant menait à une chambre confortable et une autre à droite à une salle de bains. Je rangeai quelques affaires, poussai ma malle sous le lit, commençai une lettre pour mes parents... et m'endormit dessus, vaincue par toutes les émotions de la journée.

Dans la nuit, je me traînais jusqu'à mon lit. Mon réveil sonna et, recroquevillée dans mes couvertures, je m'étirai et sourit. On était le premier septembre et c'était un jour que j'adorais. À part celui de ma première année, qui m'avait terrifié, le premier septembre avait toujours été synonyme de retour à Poudlard, de retrouvailles avec mes amis, puis, plus tard, il signifiait aussi que pendant presque neuf mois, je verrais Neville quasi quotidiennement, ce qui valait absolument tout au monde.

Je me levai, passai rapidement dans la salle de bains et m'habillai. Je devais rejoindre Hagrid, il avait en effet convenu avec moi de m'accompagner matin et soir pendant une semaine afin de s'assurer que je ne rencontrerais pas de problèmes. J'enfilai une cape chaude et retrouvai Hagrid à l'extérieur.

Nous passâmes à côté des serres et je découvris que Neville s'y trouvait déjà. Il nous adressa un signe de la main auquel nous répondîmes.

-Je le vois souvent le matin., me confia Hagrid. Il m'accompagne même parfois voir les animaux.

Je pris comme note mentale, en dépit des discours féministes que me faisait parfois ma tante Hermione, de veiller à être plus présentable dès l'aube et suivis le parcours habituel d'Hagrid.

Les tâches étaient plutôt simples et la plupart se faisaient à la baguette. Il n'y avait que pour certaines, nécessitant un contact direct avec un de nos pensionnaires qu'il insista pour que je les fasse à la main. Il me présenta toutes ses créatures, chacune portant bien évidemment un nom.

Je m'inclinai devant un hippogriffe à l'air sévère et qui, au bout d'une longue minute, me rendit enfin mon salut.

-Mon père m'a juré qu'il était monté sur le dos d'un hippogriffe une fois. Je ne l'ai jamais cru.

Je me tournai vers Hagrid qui sourit et détourna le regard.

-Il l'a vraiment fait, alors ?

Je secouai la tête, pensant qu'il faudrait que je lui présentes des excuses. La tournée dura jusqu'à huit heures et demie, mais j'étais sûre que je parviendrais à la terminer à huit heures, heure à laquelle Hagrid commençait ses cours. Je reprenais à une heure, pour faire manger tout ce petit monde, puis une nouvelle fois dans la soirée. J'étais évidemment de garde rapprochée auprès des femelles enceintes et en cas de maladie.

Cette première tournée faite, nous rentrâmes prendre un petit déjeuner. La journée passa rapidement, dans l'effervescence des derniers préparatifs, dans l'attente des élèves. J'étais moi-même assez anxieuse, ayant une place à la table des professeurs, ce qui me semblait à la fois ridicule et prestigieux.

Assise en bout de table, Hagrid à mes côtés, j'assistai à l'entrée des élèves de la seconde à la septième année, un joyeux brouhaha régnant dans la Grande Salle. Un silence relatif se fit à l'entrée des nouveaux et, instinctivement, je cherchai à repérer dans la foule, les cheveux roux flamboyants de mon dernier cousin. Je l'aperçus une seconde et le discours habituel commença, suivi de la Répartition proprement dite. Je me calquai sur le comportement de mon voisin et applaudit poliment. Enfin, le tour d'Andrew arriva. Je croisai les doigts, ignorant pourtant dans quelle maison j'espérais qu'il aille.

-Poufsouffle !, s'écria la voix éraillée du Choixpeau et je poussai un soupir de soulagement : Poufsouffle était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Je lui adressai un sourire d'encouragement, auquel il répondit par un timide salut avant de rejoindre sa place près de ses nouveaux camarades.

La vie était belle, en ce mois de septembre. Mon boulot m'intéressait, Andrew s'intégrait, et j'étais à Poudlard. Il y avait un moment que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, et, lançons le grand mot, épanouie.

Un matin, alors que je finissais ma tournée et me dirigeais vers le château, je jetai un œil de côté et, après un moment d'hésitation, je changeai de direction. Je marchai à pas mesuré jusqu'au monument des morts de la Guerre, devant lequel Neville se trouvait. Je repérais machinalement sur le marbre le nom d'un oncle que je n'avais jamais connu et dont la perte continuait à peser sur la famille comme une enclume.

-Tu les as tous connus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna vivement, surpris, et eut un sourire triste.

-Oui. Certains plus que d'autres, mais oui.

Je restai plantée là un moment, frigorifiée, mais n'osant bouger. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je les retienne.

-Un jour, James a fait une remarque sur un Serpentard, il avait quinze ans à cette époque-là, c'était un jeune con et mon père, lui, avait toujours encaissé sans problèmes ses remarques désobligeantes sur tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à Gryffondor, mais là, il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, James était blanc, Albus avait les yeux écarquillés et je n'étais pas en reste moi-même. À partir de cet instant, aucun de nous n'a plus jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit de discriminatoire.

-On aurait peut-être dû remonter le temps et flanquer la trouille de sa vie au jeune Voldemort., commenta t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Qui sait, ça aurait pu marcher... Il est jamais trop tard, je vais chercher un Retourneur de Temps ?

Il me regarda et j'eus l'impression fugitive d'apercevoir un air d'approbation sur son visage.

-On va prendre un thé ?, proposa t-il et je lui emboîtai le pas.

Installés dans la salle de pause des professeurs, devant des tasses brûlantes sentant bon la bergamote, il parla enfin.

-À partir de la septième année, j'ai cessé de croire que j'étais en sécurité à Poudlard. Bien sûr, des trucs tout sauf rassurants s'étaient passés les années précédentes, ça avait été dangereux et effrayant, mais je m'étais toujours senti bien entre ces murs. La Septième a tout changé. Poudlard n'a plus jamais été un cocon réconfortant.

-Pourquoi rester, alors ?

Il me regarda et le temps s'arrêta.

-Parce que c'est chez moi. Et que j'ai encore l'espoir d'en faire un endroit sûr pour les élèves.

-Je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité à Poudlard., chuchotai-je.

Il me fixa à nouveau et je relevai les sourire lui vint, lentement, mais qui s'installa sur tout son visage. Il passa une main chaude contre ma joue et arrangea délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux. Mon cœur semblait vouloir exploser dans ma poitrine.

-Tu es vraiment la plus grande réussite de ton père...

-Je dérange ?, fit une voix derrière nous et je sursautai.

L'instant de grâce passa, et j'aurais pu tuer l'idiot qui était entré, mais cela ne sembla pas affecter Neville. Il salua poliment Rainer et se leva.

-J'ai cours. Bonne matinée.

Il sortit rapidement et je restai sans bouger. Rainer prit la chaise vide de Neville. Il darda sur moi un regard aigu noir d'encre qui me gêna.

-J'interrompais quelque chose ?

Ce type me flanquait la chair de poule, mais je lui répondis tout de même.

-Non.


	2. Nouvel ami

Chapitre 2 : Nouvel ami

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis à mon tour. J'avais prévu de rejoindre Andrew dans le parc. Mon cousin était un charmant gamin, aussi roux que son père, aussi joyeux que sa mère. Il était à Poudlard depuis à peine plus d'un mois et, malgré sa timidité, était déjà parvenu à rassembler autour de lui, deux-trois de ses camarades. Il était particulièrement proche d'une jolie brune aux yeux en amande avec une fierté dans le regard à la limite de l'arrogance.

Je lui adressai un signe de la main et il se leva pour venir à ma rencontre. Neuf ans nous séparaient et je les sentais. Nous n'avions pas grandi en même temps, ni de la même manière, et pourtant, nous nous entendions relativement bien. Il me fit un grand sourire et m'invita à les rejoindre. Poudlard lui allait bien, je devais l'avouer (et l'avais d'ailleurs écrit à sa famille), il y semblait mieux que chez lui, écrasé par l'amour maternel.

Je m'installai parmi eux, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment à mon aise. Ils étaient des étudiants et j'étais, après tout, du corps professoral. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs m'empêcher de me comporter comme tel, et comme un de ses amis avait des soucis avec un point de métamorphose, je leur expliquai de mon mieux.

Les semaines passèrent, grandes, parfaites et ennuyeuses. Seuls valaient les moments que je passais avec Neville ou à m'occuper des animaux. Comme m'avait prévenu Hagrid, je le croisais régulièrement le matin et nous discutions souvent. De mes parents, de la Guerre, de Botanique, de Créatures Magiques, de passé et jamais d'avenir.

Je m'étais décidée à passer les vacances à Poudlard, Neville aussi et Andrew avait supplié ses parents de pouvoir rester. J'avais beaucoup ri en l'apprenant, et n'avais pas vraiment été étonnée de savoir que la petite brune y était pour quelque chose.

Je buvais un thé en lisant un livre dans la salle des professeurs, quand, pour la première fois depuis qu'on m'avait proposé ce poste, il arriva quelque chose d'inattendu. Rainer, qui jusque là, n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour me saluer, dit soudain :

-Vous voulez sortir avec moi vendredi soir ?

J'ai ouvert des yeux ronds et l'ai regardé. Il m'observait, impassible, attendant ma réponse. Il était grand, plutôt beau, j'imagine, mais froid. En presque deux mois, il ne m'avait adressé la parole que deux fois. Ce type était une énigme, une que je n'avais pas envie de résoudre. Mais comment dire non ? Je n'avais jamais réussi à refuser quoi que ce soit. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et au bout d'un instant interminable, répondis :

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il retourna à ses copies sans un mot supplémentaire et je restai assise, complètement stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le mercredi eut lieu le banquet d'Halloween. Une trentaine d'élèves étaient restés et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur la plus totale. Chacun raconta des histoires à faire peur, mais qui étaient plutôt comiques. Le dîner avait une ambiance familiale et je partis à regret m'occuper des animaux.

Il commençait à faire frais et l'air avait cette senteur si particulière de pluie lorsque je finis mon tour habituel. Rentrant au château, je m'arrêtai une seconde pour admirer la vue des tours noires se dessinant dans le ciel sombre, la serre toujours allumée de Neville, la silhouette de la forêt Interdite…

Je fronçai les sourcils, il m'avait semblé voir une lueur disparaître dans les arbres. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la lumière et la vit réapparaître. Je forçai l'allure. Quelle espèce d'idiot avait pu vouloir aller dans la forêt Interdite en pleine nuit ? Je courais presque en atteignant le couvert des arbres. Il n'y avait personne, mais j'étais sûre de ce que j'avais vu. Entre les branches apparaissait de temps en temps une lueur et j'entendais des chuchotements. En tous cas, peu importait qui s'était aventuré ici, il n'était pas complètement stupide. Parlez fort dans la Forêt, et c'est une des dernières choses que vous ferez.

Je me dépêchais pour suivre la lumière, mais au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus rien. Que devais-je faire ? Alerter quelqu'un ? Et si je m'étais trompée et qu'il n'y avait en fin de compte personne ? Je ne pouvais pas continuer à marcher ainsi à l'aveuglette, j'étais déjà bien trop loin de Poudlard. J'étais sur le point de rebrousser chemin quand un cri à glacer le sang retentit au loin. Je courus, dégainant ma baguette, le cœur battant. Il me sembla qu'un millénaire se passait tandis que je me précipitais, m'accrochant aux branchages, seulement guidée par des hurlements. J'aboutis dans une clairière et hoquetai. Un scorpion noir d'Egypte. Je n'en avais jamais vu de cette taille-là, même pas en photos. Il mesurait trois mètres de hauteur et pointait sa queue sur trois gosses terrifiés collés contre un arbre. Ils avaient dû se faire repérer à cause de la lumière. J'allumai ma baguette et m'efforçai de rester calme, l'important pour l'instant était de le faire s'éloigner des enfants. Je lançai une lueur juste devant son nez et il me repéra. Je reculai d'un pas, la bête avança. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin du groupe, je me décidai à passer à l'action et tentai un Stupéfix. Ça ne fit que l'énerver davantage et elle me chargea.

-Courez !, beuglai-je aux enfants et je les vis disparaître dans le couvert forestier.

Je longeai la clairière, le regard fixé sur le scorpion. Il lança son attaque en même temps que je lançai la mienne et tout se passa très vite. Sa queue m'effleura et je ripostai avec un sort de feu. Je l'atteignis probablement, car il poussa un cri perçant et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée à celle des enfants.

Je poussai un soupir et commençai à traverser la clairière. Une pluie glacée se mit à tomber. J'allai ranger ma baguette lorsque je sentis une douleur aiguë naître dans mon avant-bras gauche. Je penchai la tête et découvris une déchirure dans ma robe. Je remontai lentement ma manche et vis une piqûre rouge, déjà boursoufflée.

Je connaissais ce type de blessures, je les avais étudiées en cours. Elles provoquaient une paralysie lente, mais progressive accompagnée d'une fièvre importante, et, pour finir, un arrêt du cœur. Je devais tout de suite aller à l'hôpital. Je fis trois pas, tombai sur les genoux et m'écroulai sur le sol.

La pluie glissait sur moi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était faite d'acide. Je me mis à haleter, le souffle court, roulais sur le dos et serrai dans mon unique main valide ma baguette. Je brûlai et frissonnai. Je perdis conscience et me réveillai à plusieurs reprises, sentant le poison envahir mon corps. J'allai mourir. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je délirais. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours auraient pu passer, je ne l'aurais pas réalisé.

Et soudain, il était là. Neville. Je savais que c'était lui, je savais qu'il me retrouverait. Il me couvrit de sa cape.

-Tout va bien, je vais t'emmener, accroche-toi… murmura t-il et je devais me concentrer pour l'entendre, mais, même ainsi, sa voix me paraissait déformée.

Je me sentis soulevée du sol et je fus contre lui. Il ne cessait de répéter que tout irait bien, qu'il ne me laisserait pas, qu'il veillerait sur moi et dans le désespoir que je ne meure et qu'il l'ignore, je n'arrêtai pas de répliquer à chacune de ses consolations :

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Je m'évanouis encore.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et mon bras était soigneusement enveloppé dans un bandage blanc. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis assez clairement. La fièvre était tombée et mes parents étaient à mon chevet. Ma mère manqua pleurer de soulagement et mon père serrait les dents à se les briser. L'infirmière, Miss Fireburn nous laissa un moment de répit et vint nous voir ensuite.

Elle fut directe, je l'avais échappée belle. Le venin s'était infiltré dans tout mon système, mais grâce à toute une batterie de drogues puissantes, le poison avait perdu de sa vigueur. Je devais rester alité deux bonnes semaines et mon bras serait engourdi encore plus longtemps, si j'en recouvrais le plein usage. Ses mots étaient forts, mais, elle me le confirma, tout danger était passé. J'avais dormi presque une journée entière. La Directrice vint en personne me voir et me raconta ce qui s'était passé.

Les gosses dans la forêt étaient des Premières Années à la recherche de sensations fortes. Ils s'étaient perdus lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur le scorpion. Après mon intervention, ils avaient retrouvés le chemin du château et appelés à l'aide.

-Ils ont prévenus Neville, qui nous a alertés. Nous sommes partis à votre recherche immédiatement, vous avez eu de la chance, le Professeur Rainer vous a trouvé assez vite.

Malgré ma fatigue, je me redressai vivement, un pic d'adrénaline me faisant ignorer la douleur.

-Rainer ?

Elle acquiesça.

-C'est lui qui vous a ramené à l'infirmerie.

Je retombai contre mon oreiller, trop fatiguée pour essayer tout de suite de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Je fus soulagée d'apprendre que la bête avait été retrouvée et était déjà en partance pour son pays natal. Les élèves, eux, avaient été sévèrement punis, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la peur ressenti dans les bois devrait les faire réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'ils voudraient enfreindre le règlement.

Je rassurai mes parents et les convainquit de rentrer chez eux. J'étais exténuée et j'allais probablement encore beaucoup dormir. La vérité, c'est que je n'aimais pas les voir s'inquiéter pour moi, j'avais toujours l'impression que ma situation était désespérée.

Je m'endormis peu après que mes parents soient partis. L'infirmière me réveilla pour changer mon bandage et je me rendormis une nouvelle fois. Neville était à mon chevet quand je rouvris les yeux. Il resta un moment à mes côtés, me demanda comment j'allais (je mentis), et parla de tout et de rien.

Mon cousin passa également et m'apprit qu'un des élèves à s'être risqué dans la forêt était son amie brune. Elle était désolée, d'ailleurs, et m'adressait toutes ses excuses. Je dis à Andrew que je lui pardonnais, mais, une fois encore, je mentais. A cause de cette fille, j'avais failli mourir toute seule dans une forêt lugubre, et je n'avais aucune sensation dans mon bras gauche. Il me faudrait du temps pour récupérer… et pardonner.

Hagrid vint aussi, mais resta peu de temps. Evidemment, en mon absence, il avait bien plus de travail, mais il le cacha et resta à mes côtés en me grondant pour que je me repose bien. En me réveillant dans l'après-midi, j'eus aussi la surprise de trouver Rainer debout au pied de mon lit, raide comme un piquet. J'avais eu le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé et je devais même avouer que j'avais considéré l'idée de lui laisser croire que je savais que c'était lui. Ça éviterait que Neville le sache et ça m'éviterait de me ridiculiser. Et Rainer était plus de mon âge, il devait avoir vingt-six ans, ce qui était le nombre d'années qui nous séparait, Neville et moi.

Je n'ai tout de même pas été aussi stupide. Certes, Rainer avait mon âge, mais c'était Neville que je voulais. C'était Neville que j'aimais.

Je me redressai dans mon lit de mon bras valide et sourit maladroitement.

-Merci de m'avoir retrouvé.

-C'était un coup de chance.

Il ne paraissait visiblement pas d'humeur à m'aider à me sortir de là, mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas laisser traîner ces choses.

-Ce que j'ai dit dans la forêt…

Il releva la tête et la commissure de ses lèvres sembla se hausser. Je m'arrêtai, cherchant les mots et ne les trouvant pas. Un instant interminable se passa et il dit, de sa voix froide qui était apparemment sa voix habituelle.

-Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne le pensiez pas.

Je restai bouche bée. Croyait-il vraiment… ?

-Si, je ne le pensais pas, je…

Je m'interrompis et rougis devant son air goguenard. Je repris d'une voix plus forte.

-Je ne le pense pas, je ne vous aime pas !

Il parut plus intrigué que blessé.

-Bien sûr que non, vous aimez Londubat.

Interdite, je le regardai sans comprendre et grimaçai en grommelant la seule chose que je pus.

-Quoi ?

Un micro rire le secoua une seconde et il s'expliqua.

-J'y ai peut-être cru une dizaine de secondes avant que vous ne prononciez son prénom une trentaine de fois.

Je rougis encore, cette fois d'embarras.

-Je suis désolée.

Il haussa les épaules et je me dis que je l'avais mal jugé. J'étais prête à faire amende honorable.

-Dans la forêt, vous m'avez tutoyée., fis-je remarquer.

-Un moment d'égarement.

-Vous pourriez recommencer, vous savez.

-Je ne tutoie pas les inconnus.

Je tendis le bras dans sa direction.

-Et vous tutoyez les amis ?

Un long instant se passa, puis, hésitante, sa main posée avant sur le barreau de mon lit, vint serrer la mienne.

-Je suppose.


	3. Infirmerie, quand tu nous tiens

Chapitre 3 : Infirmerie, quand tu nous tiens

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent les plus longues de ma vie. Il y a peu de loisirs quand vous êtes clouée sur un lit d'infirmerie avec un bras immobile. J'avais quelques visites, bien sûr, et Rainer passait brièvement le soir, mais rien n'empêchait l'ennui, pas même les quelques fois où Neville vint demander comment j'allais.

Je me sentis faible quand je sortis, contre l'avis de l'infirmière, qui aurait voulu que je reste une semaine supplémentaire. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester allongée, même si, mon premier geste arrivé dans mes appartements fut de m'asseoir tant le monde tournait. Je devais me reposer dès que je bougeais un tant soi peu, mais j'étais contente d'être enfin chez moi. Il était hors de question que je reprenne le boulot avant un moment et mes parents avaient voulu que je rentre, mais l'idée de cocooner indéfiniment m'avait semblé rébarbative, la procrastination étant peu dans mon caractère.

Le midi, je demandais à un elfe de m'apporter un plat, me sentant encore un peu fragile, mais l'après-midi, je me forçais à sortir un peu et, le bras en écharpe, je me dirigeai vers la salle des professeurs. En chemin, je rencontrai Rainer. Il avait un abord assez difficile, il fallait l'admettre, et même maintenant que nous étions amis, il gardait une certaine réserve envers moi. Sans doute n'était-il pas habitué à faire confiance aux autres.

Nous marchâmes en silence, lui, parce qu'il n'était pas bavard et moi, parce que j'avais besoin de toutes mes forces pour continuer à avancer. J'allais ouvrir la porte de la salle quand j'entendis la voix de Skystar à l'intérieur.

-Neville, je peux te poser une question ?

Je me figeai. Rainer fronça les sourcils, mais sembla lui aussi tendre l'oreille.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas longtemps la faire attendre, la petite Potter ?

Je sentis tout le sang partir de mon visage et je me tins à la pierre du mur.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Cette fille est folle de toi depuis des années, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ?

Je m'accrochai des deux mains au mur, ne respirant plus.

-Quoi, mais absolument pas, voyons ! Je l'ai gardé un million de fois quand elle était petite !

-Ouvre les yeux ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est venue travailler ici pour toi.

-Tu te trompes.

-Ouvre les yeux. Elle est plutôt jolie, en plus. Même Rainer l'a remarqué.

Je levai les yeux. Ledit Rainer garda les yeux fixés sur la porte. Le ton dédaigneux de Neville se fit entendre.

-Rainer ? Oh, allez, elle ne s'intéressera jamais à Rainer, c'est un idiot qui n'a qu'une seule qualité, celle de parler peu.

Je le regardai, son visage aurait pu être taillé dans le marbre.

-Il s'intéresse à elle, au moins. Fais-en autant, et elle te tombera dans les bras.

-Son père me tuerait.

C'en était assez, j'étais à bout, physiquement et moralement. Ma vue s'assombrit et le sol glissa sous mes pieds, cependant, je ne le touchai jamais.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour à l'infirmerie. La maîtresse des lieux m'informa qu'avec mes bêtises, j'allais désormais rester la semaine en plus dont elle me menaçait auparavant et je m'en sentais presque soulagée, car cela retarderait le moment où je devrais confronter Neville. Rainer était toujours là, assis sur la chaise à côté. Il m'adressa un sourire amusé, assez loin de sa physionomie habituelle.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'évanouis dans mes bras, je vais finir par me faire des idées.

Je soupirai et retins une grimace : mon bras me brûlait jusqu'à l'épaule. Le dragon de l'infirmerie avait eu raison, j'étais sortie trop tôt. Elle vint m'apporter une potion anti douleur et je m'endormis quelques minutes. Rainer n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je fronçai les sourcils et il répondit à ma question silencieuse.

-Je n'ai pas cours.

Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir cours. J'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et la voix de Neville résonner. Je lançai un regard de détresse à Rainer et il me comprit immédiatement. Il se leva rapidement, tira le paravent, me cachant derrière un voile blanc. J'entendis à nouveau Neville à quelques pas.

-Je venais voir Lily.

-Venez, allons-y., répondit Rainer.

-Je voulais juste voir si elle allait bien.

-Ecoutez, répliqua Rainer de son ton glacé, je ne suis peut-être qu'un idiot dont la seule qualité est de parler peu, mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci : soyez avec elle… ou brisez-lui le cœur. Mais arrêtez de la faire attendre.

Pour un peu, je serais encore une fois tombée dans les pommes.

-Venez, laissons-la tranquille.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et si j'en avais eu la force et les moyens, je me serais jetée sous les rails du Poudlard Express sans hésiter une seconde. Le stress et l'adrénaline augmentaient ma fréquence cardiaque, le sang pulsait douloureusement dans mes tempes et mon bras. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la rédaction mentale d'une lettre à James, mais échouai. Tout ce qui me venait était relié à Neville et visiblement, suffisamment de personnes à Poudlard étaient au courant sans que j'en prévienne d'autres, à fortiori mon grand frère.

Avais-je, tout ce temps, été si transparente ? N'avais-je pas su cacher mes sentiments ? N'avais-je pas fait preuve de réserve à son égard ? Quand m'étais-je trahie ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans mon esprit sans que je puisse les en chasser. J'étais perdue, fatiguée, malheureuse et en colère. De quel droit tout le monde jugeait-il bon de se mêler de mes affaires ?

Je dormis d'un sommeil agité, en dépit des potions. Je me réveillais un peu plus calme et les idées plus claires, malgré la douleur toujours lancinante dans mon bras. D'après l'infirmière, c'était plutôt bon signe, en admettant que ce ne soit pas psychosomatique, cela voulait dire que je retrouvai des sensations.

Je restai seule toute la journée du lendemain, à me poser des questions et à me reposer. Rainer passa dans la soirée et je lui envoyais un regard noir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il sembla comprendre immédiatement et fronça les sourcils en soupirant.

-Quoi, au moins, il sait, maintenant ! La balle est dans son camp, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Arrête, la seule chose pire que d'avoir le cœur brisé, c'est d'attendre d'avoir le cœur brisé, une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait et tu passes à autre chose. Je comprends même pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait des tonnes à propos de l'amour, ce n'est pas si compliqué de s'arracher le cœur !

Etonnée d'entendre de sa part un si long monologue, je restai muette un moment, analysant ce qu'il disait. Etait-ce à cause de moi qu'il… ? Il répondit à ma question silencieuse.

-Pas toi, non. Il y a longtemps…

Il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas du genre à déballer ses secrets et se tut.

-Pourquoi s'arracher le cœur ?, demandai-je, alors que ce que je voulais savoir était « comment ? ».

-Parce que si tu te l'arraches, jamais personne ne sera en mesure de te le briser.

-Mais si tu ne prends pas le risque de te faire briser le cœur, jamais tu ne seras amoureux., objectai-je.

Il eut un sourire lointain, comme perdu dans un souvenir.

-Considère ça comme un bonus.

Perplexe, je le fixai et il m'observa à son tour.

-Comme si ce n'était pas ce que tu voudrais.

Il avait raison et je le savais. Les chances que Neville veuillent de moi n'étaient pas infimes, elles étaient nulles. Le réaliser, vraiment le réaliser me fit plus de mal que cette nuit dans la forêt. Je fermai les yeux un bref instant et les rouvrais en sursautant, sentant une pression sur ma main valide. Rainer me la tenait. Il secoua la tête, passa la main dans son visage et s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Je plissai les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Fatigué.

Il ferma les yeux, ne dit plus rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa respiration se fit régulière. Je secouai la tête, amusée, m'installai plus confortablement dans mon lit et tâchai de m'endormir.

Je suis dans la forêt. La douleur dans mon bras est intense. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je suis seule, abandonnée. J'ai froid, j'ai mal. La pluie me glace les os. Et il apparaît. Il m'enveloppe de sa cape.

-Tout va bien, je vais t'emmener, accroche-toi.

Il me soulève. Je délire, je vois Neville.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Oh, par Merlin… Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Oh, non… Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Je tournai la tête pour observer Rainer. La lune l'éclairait. Une mèche lui tombait sur le front, le rajeunissant, lui donnant un air presque enfantin. La froideur qu'il portait comme un masque avait disparu et son visage était doux. Il ne s'était pas arraché le cœur, il me l'avait donné et je l'ai brisé sans y penser une seconde.

Mon bras me faisait un mal de chien. Je fermai les paupières, réfrénant le feu brûlant qui y montait. Je me trouvai incapable de me rendormir et somnolai jusqu'au matin, prise de mauvais rêve où tour à tour Neville et Rainer me pointaient du doigt en riant méchamment. Je me réveillai d'un cauchemar où tous deux me poursuivaient en me jetant des livres de cours sous une pluie torrentielle par l'infirmière qui me secouait l'épaule. Le cœur battant douloureusement jusque dans mes tempes, je lui lançai un regard terrifié et son air s'adoucit un peu. Puis, elle vit Rainer.

-Professeur !, rugit-elle, le faisant s'éveiller en sursaut.

Il fut sur ses pieds en une demie seconde avec un air de panique, qui, en dépit de tout, me fit sourire.

-Il n'y a que les malades qui dorment à l'infirmerie ! Sortez d'ici si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de votre cas !

Il était déjà à mi-chemin qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase. La porte claqua, puis se rouvrit.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, au fait.

Il évita de peu un sort violet qu'elle lui lança et il disparut.

Mon cousin passa me voir une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller manger et, ayant besoin de me concentrer, je passai l'après-midi à écrire des lettres. Rainer revint dans la soirée, me ramenant à des pensées sombres.

-Tu es là., murmurai-je, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fireburn a un faible pour les confiseries de Honeydukes !

-Pourquoi ?

Il eut l'air perplexe.

-Parce qu'elle aime ça ?

-Pourquoi être venu ?

-C'est ce que font les amis, il paraît, non ?

-Je t'ai repoussé., insistai-je, et il s'assombrit une seconde avant de sourire, d'un sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux glacés.

-Pas la peine de t'en faire, je t'ai invité parce que tu étais jolie, c'est tout.

Je me sentis offensée malgré le compliment et lâchai brusquement.

-Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt.

Tout masque, tout faux sourire, tout disparu et j'eus l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

-Et quand bien même ? Ça changerait quoi ?

Je restai silencieuse. Ma tête tournait. Il passa la main dans son visage.

-Oublie ça. Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Aucune importance ?

-Pas la moindre.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'en aller et je me redressai dans le lit, complètement consciente d'être ébouriffée, en pyjama et ridicule.

-Rainer !

Il se retourna, mécontent.

-Mon prénom, Lily ! C'est quoi, mon foutu prénom ?

Je ne répondis rien et il sortit. Je me laissai tomber sur mes oreillers avec l'intention d'y disparaître si je pouvais.

Tout ce que je faisais depuis le début de cette année, c'était des dégâts.


	4. Joyeux Noël

Chapitre 4 : Joyeux Noël

Le reste de la semaine fut long. Long, long, long. Je ne vis plus Rainer, ni Neville. Hagrid et Andy avaient beaucoup de travail et ne passèrent que rarement. J'avais des démangeaisons désagréables dans le bras, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, même si cela m'empêchait presque de réfléchir, ce qui, en y repensant, n'était pas forcément mauvais.

Une fois dehors pour de bon de l'infirmerie, je n'avais pas encore le droit de travailler, jusqu'au complet rétablissement de mon bras, mais, à la fois pour voir les animaux et pour m'occuper, j'accompagnai Hagrid dans ses tournées, ce qui aida un peu à faire passer plus vite le mois de décembre.

Un matin, massant mon poignet comme l'infirmière me l'avait conseillé, je croisai finalement Neville. Rainer, lui, m'évitait autant qu'il pouvait, ou me lançait des regards réfrigérants quand il ne pouvait pas.

Je savais ce qu'allait me dire Neville avant même qu'il ne le dise. Qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup, que j'étais géniale, mais que c'était impossible entre nous et qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose à mon égard. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

-Je suis désolé., ajouta t-il et il le paraissait vraiment.

Il posa une main maladroite sur mon épaule et partit. Alors, j'ai attendu, seule dans ce couloir, que mon cœur se brise, que mon âme se fende ou je ne sais quoi, mais tout ce que je sentis fut les éternels picotements dans mon avant-bras et un coup de vent glacé venant d'une fenêtre restée ouverte. J'en ai finalement eu assez d'attendre, debout comme une idiote, et je suis partie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et pourquoi je n'avais rien ressenti ? Chaque question semblait mener à une autre et je finis par me dire que valait mieux prendre tout cela pour acquis et simplement accepter. Peut-être que pour le moment, je n'avais pas simplement réalisé. Ou peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je pensais qu'il m'avait menti et que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre nous.

Tout cela me tourmentait au plus haut point, je sentais que j'avais perdu deux amis, aussi proches de moi l'un que l'autre. Bien sûr, ils ne s'entendaient pas, bien sûr, Neville ignorait à ce moment-là mes vrais sentiments pour lui et bien sûr, Rainer parlait de lui une fois tous les ans, mais cet équilibre me convenait jusque là. M'avait toujours convenu, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que Skystar décide de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Je fus soulagée qu'arrivent enfin les vacances d'hiver, avant de réaliser que Neville passerait, comme tous les ans, Noël et le nouvel an à la maison.

Je fus ravie de rentrer, je pus ainsi rassurer ma famille de vive voix sur l'état de mon bras, montrer aux aînés que je recommençais à y avoir la chair de poule et aux plus jeunes, ma toute nouvelle blessure de guerre, que Charlie examina et trouva tout à fait acceptable, même s'il ne me jugea pas encore mûre pour un concours de cicatrices.

Je ne parlais pas beaucoup le soir de Noël. Neville, placé à ma diagonale me lançait des coups d'œil qu'il espérait furtifs et qui ne l'étaient absolument pas. Je n'avais toujours pas pleuré. Ça m'était égal, en fait. Cependant, en étant si calme, je me fis remarquer. Ma tante Fleur, qui mettait toujours tout sur le dos des garçons, me demanda si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Evidemment, elle avait pris la peine de poser la question suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-Non., répondis-je, avant de jeter un bref regard à Neville qui semblait s'être mis en apnée.

-Lily est amoureuse !, chantonna James, prouvant ainsi qu'on pouvait, à presque vingt-cinq ans, avoir neuf ans d'âge mental.

-Non., répétai-je fermement, sentant de plus en plus de regards se poser sur moi et sachant qu'il fallait que je désamorce la situation avant qu'elle n'empire.

-Neville, elle a quelqu'un ?

La question fusa soudain, faisant sursauter son destinataire. Il m'observa, je levais la tête et son calme sembla revenir.

-Non., dit-il enfin. Elle n'a personne.

Et comme dans la famille, on croyait tout le monde sur parole, on le crut sur parole et la conversation fut close. Cette discussion étrange me permit tout de même de comprendre que j'avais une nouvelle fois mal joué et laissé Neville culpabiliser, car il était évident qu'il culpabilisait. Je voulus faire amende honorable et me réconcilier avec au moins un de mes amis.

J'allais le voir, le repas fini. Toute la famille s'était dispersée dans la maison de mes grands parents et on entendait partout des rires, des cris, des jeux. Mon bras gauche en écharpe, un verre de punch dans ma main droite pour me donner du courage, je m'approchai, profitant d'un moment où il était seul, appuyé contre l'évier de la cuisine. Il me regarda m'approcher comme s'il était étonné de me voir.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Le silence se réinstalla aussi vite qu'il avait été troublé. Je bus une gorgée de punch, posai le verre et me massai l'épaule.

-Ça va mieux, ton bras ?

-J'ai des jours meilleurs que d'autres. Je pensais qu'on pourrait parler de ce qui s'était passé., lâchai-je, brusquement.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire.

-Moi si. Je… Je n'ai rien ressenti.

Et au moment où je prononçai ces mots, je réalisai que depuis l'accident, je n'avais rien ressenti d'autre que de la douleur, fugace ou intense, mentale ou physique, mais toujours là. Et pourtant, quand il m'avait repoussé, il n'y avait rien eu, absolument rien. Il n'y avait pas eu que mon bras qui était mort cette nuit-là. Il me fixait.

-Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Neville et au fond, peu importe, tu es mon ami et je t'aime.

Il continuait à m'observer et un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, tu sais.

J'eus un sourire en coin et j'acquiesçai.

-Je sais.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fatigue incroyable s'abattit sur moi, conséquences de la journée, de la douleur, des potions, de l'alcool et des médicaments moldus. J'abandonnai mon verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine, montai les escaliers, à moitié dans le brouillard et me retrouvai dans l'ancienne chambre de ma mère. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, fermai les yeux et remontai les couvertures sur moi.

J'étais contente de m'être réconciliée avec Neville. Je me demandais où il était, à qui il parlait… Je sombrai.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le soleil inondait la chambre. Je déjeunai avec mes grands parents, avant de retourner chez moi.

Les vacances se passèrent bien, le 28 décembre au matin, j'eus la surprise de constater que je parvenais à bouger les doigts. Très peu, bien sûr, mais je les regardai remuer pendant de longs moments sans m'en lasser. J'allai voir un Médicomage qui contacta l'infirmière de Poudlard et ils furent tous deux d'accord pour dire que c'était très bon signe. Fireburn me fit prendre rendez-vous avec elle à la minute où je reviendrai à Poudlard. Les fêtes furent joyeuses, après cela. J'avais cette idée un peu folle que si mon bras pouvait guérir, alors, peut-être que mon cœur pouvait aussi. Je constatai que je parvenais un peu plus chaque jour à bouger mon bras.

De retour au château, Fireburn m'ausculta longuement et m'ordonna de faire tous les matins des exercices afin d'améliorer la tonicité de mon bras. Selon elle, je pourrais reprendre le travail fin février ou début mars.

Je continuais à suivre les tournées de Hagrid et rejoignais ensuite Neville et nous discutions jusqu'à l'heure où il devait donner ses cours. Un jour où nous entrâmes dans la salle des professeurs, nous y découvrîmes Rainer assis sur une chaise. Il nous aperçut, rassembla ses affaires en un geste ample, se leva et nous bouscula en sortant.

-Toujours aussi aimable., commenta Neville.

Comme je ne répondais rien, il demanda :

-Il y a eu un problème entre vous ?

-Je l'ai accusé de m'aimer, il a nié et on ne s'est plus parlé.

Je lui disais absolument tout, désormais. Il n'y avait plus de secrets, entre nous, Neville n'en avait jamais eu et je n'en avais plus. Il hocha la tête, semblant amusé et m'interrogea, l'air de rien.

-Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui, par hasard ?

-Quoi ? Non… Et même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, j'en serais incapable.

Il me regarda d'un air de reproche.

-Tu en es parfaitement capable, Lily. Ton cœur va bien.

Je secouai la tête et expliquai :

-Ce n'est pas uniquement ça, tu comprends. Cette nuit, dans la forêt, j'ai compris, Neville. Rien ne dure, tout finira par mourir ou disparaître. Pourquoi je me fatiguerais à quoi que ce soit, pourquoi je me fatiguerais à aimer quand tout disparaîtra ? Admettons que je tombe amoureuse, qu'il m'aime aussi. Ça ne durera qu'un temps et il me brisera le cœur ou je briserais le sien. Et même si ça marchait, même si on passe toute notre vie ensemble, il mourra ou je mourrais et tout ce que l'autre aura, c'est soixante ans de plus et un cœur brisé. Rainer a raison : autant s'arracher le cœur…

-C'est fou ce que tu peux raconter comme conneries, parfois. Toi et Rainer, visiblement.

Je soupirai.

-Possible. Je suis sûre de rien, en ce moment.

-Ton bras va bien, ton cœur aussi, prends le risque de vivre, d'aimer. C'est ça, grandir.

-A quoi l'amour pourrait bien servir ?

-Oh, des petites choses, le sexe, les enfants, le mariage. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, d'ailleurs.

J'eus un bref rire.

-Oui, mais on ne gâche pas forcément sa vie si on aime personne.

-On la gâche si on ne dit pas ce qu'on ressent. Si on aime quelqu'un et qu'on ne le dit pas.

-Je n'aime personne, alors tout va bien.

Il eut un sourire en coin, le même qu'il avait eu le jour où mes frères et moi avions mangé toute une boîte de chocolat et l'avions ensuite nié farouchement, les doigts couverts de chocolat…

-Mais tu m'aimes, moi, pas vrai ?

Je rougis.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais beaucoup l'entendre, ça. Oui, je t'aime. Je crois que je me suis trompée, tu sais. J'ai cru être amoureuse de toi, parce que tu es toujours là, de bonne humeur. Et je l'ai cru aussi parce que tu ne faisais pas partie de ma famille, mais tu en fais partie et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Alors, laisse-moi te dire, Lily, que Rainer est fou de toi.

-Peut-on, s'il-te-plaît, ne pas en parler ? C'est dingue, ça, tout le monde se mêle des affaires de tout le monde, ici ?

-Bien sûr, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, tu crois quoi ?

-Non, ça, je savais, je me demandais juste quels ragots vous pouviez bien vous raconter avant que j'arrive.

-On s'ennuyait un peu, c'est sûr.

Je souris, fermai le poing gauche en tremblant et tendis le bras droit pour toucher la main de Neville.

-Je suis contente d'être là, tu sais.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Rainer débarqua. Il avait l'air encore plus énervé que d'habitude. Il saisit le mug resté sur la table et repartit sans un mot. La porte claqua derrière lui et vibra violemment sur ses gonds.

-La preuve qu'il t'aime, l'idiot, il fuit et je peux te dire que c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle un homme fuirait.

-Ah oui, je croyais qu'il y avait aussi les responsabilités ?

-Et tu sais à quoi on reconnaît qu'une femme est amoureuse ? Elle change de sujet.


	5. L'un et l'autre

Chapitre 5 : L'un et l'autre

Chaque jour, je me trouvai de plus en plus en forme et capable d'aider Hagrid. Une femelle hippogriffe vivait une grossesse difficile et il m'avait chargé de la surveiller soigneusement. Son mâle grondait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, mais me laissait néanmoins approcher. Hagrid, en dehors des cours et des soins aux autres animaux, passait tout son temps avec elle. Il finit par me demander de faire la préparation de ses cours, ce qui, de mon unique bras, était faisable. Il me parla aussi de ce que, selon lui, devait être un cours et je l'écoutai un long moment.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Il me regarda.

-Ben, je travaillerais pas toujours à Poudlard, il me faudra un remplaçant.

Je tombai des nues.

-Qui, moi ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Mais je n'y connais rien !

-J'ai pas l'intention de partir tout de suite, je pourrais t'apprendre.

Appuyé à la barrière des hippogriffes, je pris un peu de recul. Je passai la main dans mon cou, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Moi, professeur ?

-Toi, professeur.

J'éclatai de rire, mis la main devant la bouche. Passer toute ma vie ici ? Dans les murs de Poudlard ? Je posai ma main sur mon cœur et je le sentis battre très vite. Je regardai le ciel et mes lèvres tremblèrent. Tout d'un coup, tout s'éclaircit et devint clair comme du cristal. Je venais de retrouver mon cœur. Il m'était revenu à la vitesse d'une balle. J'étais morte, et je revenais à la vie. Je baissai la tête et pleurai, devant l'air médusé de Hagrid.

Le soir même, j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Neville qui s'est grandement réjoui pour moi et qui a ri en disant qu'une source inépuisable de ragots semblait destinée à déferler sur le château. Je suis ensuite allée voir la Directrice, sur le conseil de Hagrid, qui lui en avait déjà parlé et je lui ai dit qu'à terme, oui, le poste m'intéressait. J'ai ensuite passé une bonne partie de la soirée à écrire à mes parents et à mes frères. Je finissais la lettre à Albus quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me levai et allai ouvrir. Devant la porte se tenait Rainer. Il était aussi raide que d'habitude, mais quelque chose dans sa mise semblait négligée et il était visiblement troublé. Je m'inquiétai.

-Tout va bien ?

Il fit un pas en avant, j'en fis un en arrière. Puis un autre, un autre, un autre et encore un autre. Je me cognai contre la bibliothèque et ne bougeai pas lorsqu'il avança encore. Je regardai sans un mot ses yeux noirs et il mit sa main sur ma nuque. Lentement, il approcha son visage du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son autre main atterrit dans le creux de mon dos, je fermai les yeux et mes bras l'enlacèrent. Il m'embrassa fiévreusement, à en perdre haleine et se détacha de moi. Il ne chercha pas à croiser mon regard. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Je restai un moment appuyée contre la paroi de bois, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que ce que je n'aurais avoué. Je fermai la porte et allai m'allonger sur mon lit.

Et puis non. Je me relevai. J'avais assez de choses en tête, mon bras me tirait, je n'allais pas rester là à attendre un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas. J'allai voir Rainer. Après tout, il avait fait le premier pas, un premier pas étrange, certes, mais un premier pas. Il devait certainement être dans ses quartiers, non loin de là. Je n'y étais jamais allé, mais je trouvais facilement et frappai avant de réfléchir plus avant. Il ouvrit immédiatement et déclara tout aussi vite.

-Je suis…

-Attends., l'arrêtais-je. Je suis sûre que tu as fait des choses que tu regrettes et je suis sûre d'avoir fait des choses que je regrette. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça…Je voulais te dire… Honnêtement, tu n'es pas vraiment facile à vivre et moi non plus, c'est vrai, mais voilà, notre amitié bizarre et dysfonctionnelle, j'aimais bien.

-Moi aussi. Mais tu m'as plu. Assez rapidement, même. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi il faisait référence, mais j'acquiesçai tout de même. Je lui souris et il sourit à son tour.

-Et tu t'es trompé., ajoutai-je. Je sais quel est ton prénom.

Il hocha la tête et ferma la porte, sans un mot de plus, mais je savais que c'était un bon signe : il aurait davantage parlé s'il avait été furieux. Je retournai dans ma chambre, satisfaite. Je n'avais pas tant d'amis que je puisse souffrir la perte d'un d'entre eux.

Je mis mon pyjama et allai me blottir sous les couvertures.

A deux heures du matin, je ne dormais toujours pas. J'avais presque envisagé d'aller réveiller Neville pour lui parler, mais je m'étais dit que je pouvais bien attendre le lendemain pour alimenter de nouvelles rumeurs. Je me tournais une nouvelle fois dans mon lit, allumai ma baguette pour lire l'heure sur ma montre, soupirai et abandonnai. Je me levai et m'habillai rapidement. Autant aller voir Hagrid qui veillait toujours sur Rana. J'enfilai une cape chaude et sortis. Le château et le parc était désert. Je pris quelques secondes pour respirer l'air glacial. Je tendis brusquement l'oreille, des croassements suraigus me parvenant. Je tins mon bras gauche et commençais à courir. Rana devait être en train d'accoucher. La mise au monde se révélerait particulièrement délicate, je le savais. Rana n'était plus très jeune (selon les critères de leur race, bien sûr, ils vivaient extrêmement vieux selon l'âge humain). Je trouvais Hagrid à son chevet dans l'enclos chauffé où elle était depuis un moment maintenant, lui prodiguant des encouragements. Je me débarrassai de ma cape qui m'embarrassait et entrai à mon tour dans l'enclos. Les autres hippogriffes à l'extérieur faisaient un bruit à rendre sourd. Je m'inclinai devant Rana, par sécurité, mais si elle trouva le salut rapide, elle n'en montra rien. Elle claqua violemment des ailes et Hagrid eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté avant de se faire gifler par ses ailes bleues et grises.

-Hagrid !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Va chercher Fireburn !

-Fireburn ? Mais elle s'occupe des humains, elle viendra jamais !

-Alors, viens là !

J'évitai un coup de bec furieux de Rana et allai me poster où Hagrid me l'ordonnai. Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un sort apaisant à la mère. J'en profitai pour attacher mes cheveux, ce qui m'arracha une grimace en raison de l'angle que n'aurait pas dû faire si tôt mon bras gauche et lançai un œil inquiet à mon ami.

-Mets tes mains là et là., m'indiqua t-il, tandis qu'il se mettait lui-même en place.

-Tu sais que j'ai vu la naissance d'un bébé hippogriffe qu'une seule fois et dans une Pensine ?

Ça a été la nuit la plus longue de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Vers sept heures du matin, enfin, Rana mit au monde un petit qui avait hésité de la vivacité de sa mère et du pelage noir de son père. J'amenai ce dernier dans le même enclos que sa famille et m'assis par terre à côté d'Hagrid.

-Un de mes amis est Vétérimage, je lui demanderai de venir.

-Il arrivera après la fête, alors., commentai-je.

-Le temps qu'il arrive, ça aurait été fini, de toute façon.

Il y eut un silence.

-Sois gentil, ne pars pas encore à la retraite, j'ai encore un million de choses à apprendre.

-Tu peux barrer « faire accoucher un hippogriffe de trois mètres ».

Pour toute réponse, je laissai tomber ma tête sur son bras. Maintenant que l'adrénaline descendait, je me sentais au bord du coma. J'étais épuisée, engourdie, et couverte de fluides divers qu'une longue douche ne serait pas de trop pour enlever. Mais voilà, je savais que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Je me levais difficilement avant de ne plus pouvoir.

-Je t'ai préparé ton cours, je vais faire la ronde.

Je n'avais même pas réfléchi au fait que je n'avais plus fait la ronde depuis un moment, ni que je n'étais peut-être même pas censée la faire. Je n'avais plus la force de penser.

-Attends.

Je me tournai. Il se leva et désigna le petit entre les pattes de sa mère.

-Il faut lui donner un nom, tu sais.

Je souris, réfléchis une seconde et suggérai.

-Pourquoi pas Night ?

-Oui, ça paraît approprié.

Je hochai la tête et tournai les talons. Je ne sus pas exactement comment se passa la ronde, je la fis machinalement et semblai me réveiller uniquement après avoir passé les portes du château, en voyant Neville venir vers moi d'un pas pressé et d'un air réjoui.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, félicitations !

Il me serra dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'à peine quelques mois avant, rien que l'idée de ce moment m'aurait fait frémir. Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui ? J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour y penser maintenant. Je me dégageai, désignant mes fringues sales.

-Je suis…

-Je n'en mourrais pas.

Il me sourit, un peu trop franchement.

-Je suis fier de toi, tu sais.

-Arrête, on dirait mon père.

-Ouch, ça, c'est un coup bas.

-Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à me prendre pour une gosse.

-Vilaine fille.

-T'as pas idée.

Je passai à côté de lui en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Une fois dans mes quartiers, je pris une douche chaude et allai me coucher. Je sombrai dans le sommeil au moment où ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Je rêvai, bien sûr. Rainer se tenait juste devant moi, sa main sur ma nuque. Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Je papillotai des yeux, éblouie par la lumière et regardai l'heure. J'avais dormi une bonne partie de la journée, mais il me restait encore du temps avant le dîner ou de faire la ronde du soir. Malheureusement, il fallait que je me rende à l'infirmerie pour un rapide check-up, et je voulais aussi aller voir Rana. Je m'accordai cependant encore quelques minutes pour flemmarder au lit. Je pensai à Rainer et à ce baiser. Il avait été proche, si proche de moi. La vérité me frappa : il m'attirait. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de plus, après tout, je ne connaissais rien à l'amour, je m'étais cru amoureuse de mon professeur pendant des années et je n'étais même pas sûre que ça n'était pas fini, alors, je n'étais pas une référence.

Je passai la main dans mon visage et conclus aisément : les hommes m'emmerdaient. Pourquoi Rainer n'avait-il tout simplement pas pu me proposer un rendez-vous ? Et puis, je me souvins. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, il y avait une éternité, semblait-il. Et peut-être qu'il était temps que je me décide enfin.

Je me levai et m'habillai. Les garçons… Pourquoi ça devait toujours être les garçons ? J'allais d'abord à l'infirmerie où Fireburn se montra bien moins impressionnée par la performance de Hagrid et la mienne que Neville l'avait été. Elle me jugea finalement en assez bonne forme et me donna l'autorisation de travailler. Je choisis de cacher le fait que je l'avais déjà fait et la remerciai. Je sortis ensuite et allai voir Rana. L'ami Vétérimage de Hagrid était auprès d'elle et de Night. Il nous assura à tous les deux que et la mère et le petit allaient bien et le sentiment de fierté qui me submergea renversa en un instant toutes craintes, toutes hésitations. J'avais fait quelque chose de bien. J'avais peut-être des goûts éclectiques en matière d'hommes, je n'étais pas capable de faire la cuisine, même si ma vie en dépendait, mais j'avais finalement fait quelque chose de bien.

Je décidai qu'il fait que je célèbre l'évènement, et c'est là, regardant Rana et Night, que je compris enfin : il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde avec qui je voulais partager ce moment, et à n'en pas douter, il devait être en train de donner des cours.

Je souris et mis la main sur mon cœur. Oui, il était bien à la bonne place…

**...Fin...**


End file.
